


Sunsets with You

by theincediblesulk



Series: Sanders Sides Spooky Month [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, sunsets and sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theincediblesulk/pseuds/theincediblesulk
Summary: Virgil watches the sunset with Logan and recalls his favorite moments of their relationship.





	Sunsets with You

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky month prompt 4! Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Prompt: Sunsets and sweaters
> 
> Triggers: Character Death (it doesn't happen in the story, but it's mentioned), car accident, hospital mention, grieving

“It looks beautiful Lo.” Virgil spoke softly, watching the sun fall behind the hills from his roadside perch.

It was their favorite spot, one they went to constantly when they wanted to get away from the craziness of their everyday lives. A place they could go and just be together, without the interruptions of others getting in the way. This was their place.

“Do you remember everything that happened in this spot Logan?” Virgil asked, smiling to himself. “Cause I do. I remember it all.”

This is the spot where the pair had first met. It was unplanned and random, and something Virgil treasured more than anything. He was still an art student at the time, and he would come here to work on his landscape projects. The view was wonderful and the features were different depending on which way he faced. It offered a lot of different pieces for his class, and it was peaceful.

Logan was coming to get away from the stress of his life. He’d graduated a year before with a degree in engineering, and he enjoyed it, but the work wasn’t always easy. This was a place he’d discovered while still attending school, and he found the quiet soothing. When he was a student, he would come here to read or get away from normal campus life; later it became a sanctuary and escape for him.

It was a chance meeting in this spot, but it was something Virgil wouldn’t trade for anything. That meeting gave him some of his best memories, most coming back to the hill that overlooked everything else.

This is the place that Logan and Virgil came to at the end of their first date. Logan had planned it, and when he learned that Virgil had never been there at night he knew it was something that had to change. So they came here that night, and Virgil saw and learned about more stars than he even knew existed. He listened as Logan rambled on and on about them. It wasn’t long before it was tradition for the pair to come back to this place after their dates and just look at the stars together.

Virgil looked up, seeing some of the little lights starting to glisten in the sky, his smile faltered a bit.

This was the spot where the pair had shared their first kiss. It was after a date, one Virgil had planned and wanted to be special. It was a night that he wanted to be special and memorable for them both. He made sure that he had all of their favorite things before coming out here. And although Logan had enjoyed it, he had been asking what Virgil was doing the entire night. When they’d finally arrived at the overlook, Virgil put the last of his plan into action. He told Logan a story about the stars, about Perseus and Andromeda. It was a story that Logan had told him long ago, when they’d first started dating. When it was over, Virgil confessed. He told Logan that he loved him the way Perseus loved Andromeda, told him he would fight countless beasts to be and stay with him and love happily. Logan kissed him after that and told him that he loved him too.

Virgil raised a hand to his lips as he felt tears start to sting his eyes.

This was place where they celebrated many anniversaries and birthdays. One of the most memorable being Virgil’s 22nd birthday, when Logan brought him up here and promised that one day they would be married. No matter what anyone else thought or said, one day it would be them forever. It had been a cold night, and Logan had given Virgil his sweater to make sure he was warm before presenting him with a ring on a silver chain. He knew Virgil wasn’t much for jewelry, but he also knew how much this would mean to the younger man, so Logan had pulled out all the stops.

“I still have that sweater Lo.” Virgil said, wiping tears off his cheek and he watched the sun slowly sinking down. “It’s still sitting on the passenger seat in my car.”

This was the spot where Virgil had planned to propose to Logan. He’d wanted to for a while, and when he had finally found the courage he tried. He sent Logan on a wild goose chase through the city, with little notes leading him from one place where they shared a memory to another. It was all meant to end here on their hill. Logan never got there though.

He was told it’d been an accident. Something no one saw coming. The other person ran a red light and hit the drivers side of the car. Logan hadn’t even made it the hospital. It was something Virgil had never seen coming, and it wrecked him. He spent a lot of time in their spot alone after that, grieving and working through the emotions. Sometimes his friends would find him out there, other times he was left there alone for who knows how long. He slowly healed though, slowly got better. He knew Logan would be happy about that.

“I still miss you Lo.” Virgil said, standing up as the sun finally disappeared. “I’ll always miss you, but I know you’ll always be there watching.”

Virgil started walking back to his car. He looked up at the night sky one last time, “I love you, moonbeam.” He mumbled before getting in.


End file.
